


100 Days

by Mysticmcknight



Series: Time [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-02
Updated: 2004-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmcknight/pseuds/Mysticmcknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answering PWP to my challenge for meeting the 100 post goal for Chakotay Fest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Days

Their shift was finally over and if anyone noticed Tom waiting for Chakotay to finish handing over the bridge to Tuvok, they didn't make a big deal out of it. It wasn't a secret that the two men had started spending a lot of time with each other and there were 'rumors' that they had started dating, but there was nothing else to substantiate the rumors other than the two men spending a lot of time with each other; no subtle touches, no holding hands, nothing that lovers did, even if Public Display of Affections were frowned upon, this was Voyager and no one could be on duty 24/7. 

Chakotay gave Tom a warm smile as he entered the lift followed by Tom, and the two were alone as Chakotay called out his deck. 

"You know what last night at midnight was, right," Tom asked, trying to sound casual and at ease. 

"Yes, Day 100 ended last night," Chakotay replied just as casually and just as easily. He looked at Tom, a slight mischievousness in his eyes, "You know, we could go for another 100, after all there is no rush." 

The turbolift stopped right about then and opened the doors allowing Chakotay to exit before Tom had a chance to respond. "Another hundred," Tom gasped out, this time looking anything but calm, more frazzled and frustrated, as he rushed to follow Chakotay who was keying in his code to his cabin and entered, waiting long enough for Tom to follow.

Tom was barely through the door, "Another hundred, are you serious," he started to demand, then as the door closed and locked, he was grabbed and pressed up the nearest wall and silenced by the hottest, deepest, open mouth kiss he had ever received in his life, which not only silence any protest, but melted his brain cells. 

Chakotay leaned back, both men panting heavy, and looked into Tom's now dilated black eyes, "Serious, are you crazy, I could barely make it through shift without grabbing you and dragging you into the Captain's ready room, I want you so much," he panted in a deep husky voice full of want and need. 

Tom took advantage of the wall and lifted his legs to wrap them around Chakotay's waist, pressing their hard cocks closer together and moaned with need, "Tell me about it, I was tempted to give the bridge a show and suck you there on the bridge," he panted. "By the way, whose crazy idea was it again that we wait 100 days before we could get sexual with each other," he asked, while his hands were busy removing Chakotay's uniform jacket, for he wanted skin, and he wanted it now. 

"Both," Chakotay replied in between nipping and licking Tom's ivory neck, savoring its flavor with his lips and tongue. "We both agreed we should wait to be sure of what was between us was real," he continued, pressing Tom even tighter to the wall, so he could free on hand to start removing enough of the uniform jacket so he could reach under and touch Tom's side, then slid his hand up under the uniform to his back, feeling the heated warmth of his soon to be lover's skin. 

"Ooooh yeah," Tom moaned as Chakotay started to work his mark on his shoulder, having nudged enough material aside to allow him access. "Ah, yes, then I asked how long, and you said you didn't know," Tom gasped out, following Chakotay's explanation of why they had waited so long for this moment. His cock was getting so hard it he could feel the wetness of his pants, and was sure Chakotay was in the same condition. This first bout was not going to last long. 

Wanting to touch more of Tom's delectable skins while not wanting to release his beautiful, sexy bounty, and his urges were taking over, his logic factor informed him that under these conditions it made perfect sense to ripe the offending material out of his way, and so between his teeth and his one free hand, he ripped Tom's shirt open, then spit out the bits of material, grinning with great pride with his solution to the problem at hand. "I remember," he continued, "I asked what did you think, and you said, pick a number…so…" 

"So, you said 100," Tom chuckled, amused with his lover's antics, he loved watching his lover show just how powerful he was; he relished having that power turned on him as it was now. "So, it was your fault, huh," he asked, then cried out as Chakotay's mouth had found one of his nipples and was sucking and nipping at it, while his thick iron rod was pressing against his own hot cock. 

With a will his didn't know he possessed, Chakotay pulled back, his body trembling mad with desire, "I don't want to cum in my pants, Tommy…pants." 

Tom nodded, released his hold of his legs around Chakotay so he could attempt to stand, and was thankful that Chakotay was pressing him into the wall, as he would have fallen his legs were so wobbly. It was a speed record, as both men, kicked off their shoes and removed their clothes, not caring where anything landed. Then they were about to resume where they left off, Tom once more wrapping his impossibly long legs around Chakotay's firm waist when Tom leaned back from the kiss. "Janeway," he gasped with some horror. 

Chakotay's eyes went wide, and then understood. "Computer, initiate privacy lock Omega Maquis Alpha one, authorization zeta one twelve," he called out, then grinned with pride at his lover. "Nothing short of a red alert is going to bother us," he announced, knowing that Janeway had this uncanny timing to interfere in their lives, for though this would be their first time for sex, they had tried to share a kiss here and there, and she had interfered…not this time. 

Then without further hesitation, both men were back where they were before, Tom around Chakotay, both sucking the life out of the other, thus sustaining both of them, as their hips rocked against each other. Again, both men knew this first bout would be quick and hot, as the heat between them burned too intensely and denied for far too long. "Bed," Tom ordered in between soul searing kisses. 

Right now Tom was his world, and what his Tommy wanted, his Tommy would get. He shifted his hold to underneath to grab hold of the fine butt and held him tightly as he pulled off the wall and started walking to the bedroom with his lover wrapped so tight around him, his Tommy felt like a second skin, one he wanted to merge with desperately. "I can't wait to slip my cock into this sweet perfect ass of yours," he growled as he moved with great speed and agility, considering his precious burden and its multitude of distractions, while fondling the smooth golden globes in his hands. 

"Oh babe, do it now," Tom gasped out, feeling his lower cheeks being opened and closed, stimulating his hole and it ached to be filled with his lover's dick something fierce. 

"I'd pop, baby, before I finished prepping you, you have me so hot," Chakotay growled, as he flopped his lover on his back, giving him the perfect position of being on top of him. "But believe me, after we finish taking the edge off, I'm going to fuck your brains out, and then my own," he promised in a primal growl, leaning in and devouring his lover's mouth once more, preventing any more conversation, time for talk was up, he wanted his mate, and that was how he looked at Tom, and felt about him at this minute. Waiting might have been hard on the libido, but it was worth it to achieve this intimate closeness, that allowed them both to know this was no passing fancy, but something serious. 

Once on the bed, Tom had released his hold with his legs, and spread them wide, giving his lover more access. His own body was trembling so hard, he knew Chakotay was right, they were both close, and even after some release, he knew neither of them were going to be even close to satisfied. As Tom felt Chakotay's insatiable mouth move from his own to his shoulder, deepening the bite from earlier, marking him as Chakotay's, he thrusted his hips upward, his own fiery cock seeking more delicious friction between his and Chakotay's as their pre-cum created the slick lubricant their bodies needed to increase the electric build up between the two of them. His hands were now free to roam the muscular bronze beauty that wanted to claim him as his own, make him his forever. Free to feel them ripple beneath his fingertips as Chakotay's hips thrusting down upon him with power and possession. "More, Tay, more," he moaned, feeling the white burn building in his belly, the moment was close. "Make me cum for you, baby, make me cum for you," he cried out in between gasps of air, as his lungs burned also for need of another kind, but they were not important as the other need his body demanded. 

Chakotay shifted up, leaning on his elbows, his own chest heaving with passion and need, his black eyes staring down at his beloved Tommy, looking so much the wonton beauty he knew his lover could be. "Yes, Tommy, cum for me," he growled out, as he pressed his titanium hard cock down upon his lover's equal flaming rod, "show me how beautiful you are, show me, Tommy, show me now," he ordered, feeling his own orgasm at hand. 

Tom could barely think, as he felt the electric burn starting to build to that last final outpour, "for you," he panted, "all for you," he said moments before he screamed out his bliss, his body growing taunt, his back arching upward, his eyes shut tight, his mouth open wide to flow the scream of ecstasy that shockwaved throughout his entire being. 

Chakotay watched as his Tommy transformed into the vision of pure bliss and glory at his touch, and it was so beautiful and so erotic, it sent him over the edge, and his body arched downward, their groins meeting in the middle, pressing harder against each other as their cum spewed forth from their hard cocks, his muscles also locking and pulling taunt, as he took threw his head back to scream his own pleasure. 

It was an eternity before both became aware of themselves much less the other, but both were filled with rapture and both were aware that they were right, the desire to make love with the other still strong. Chakotay shifted to the side of Tom, and pulled his lover to his side, and both started to slowly touch with tender kisses, and cuddle, getting their breath back, knowing it would only be a matter of time before they would be able to recover enough to continue what they both so desperately wanted. Chakotay ran one hand down his lover's slick smooth back, to his fine ass, and inserted a finger in between the crack to the delight of Tom, and slowly started teasing his hole, the intent clear, he wanted to fuck his lover silly. 

Suddenly the lights altered to Red and the klaxon ran, and the computers voice echoed Red Alert, all officers report to their stations, as designated. 

"FUCK!" both Tom and Chakotay shouted with frustration and anger. 

Being good officers, both men leaped from the bed, "Get us a wash clothe, I'll replicate you a shirt for your uniform," Chakotay replied, his eyes filled with the same anger as Tom. 

Tom did as he was directed, and with team work, both men were fairly cleaned up and mostly dressed in a few minutes. "I only have to say this," Chakotay growls as he places on his jacket, "this had 'better' be a 'real' red alert, or it'll be another 100 days before we get another chance at this, as I'll be in the brig for assaulting a Captain," he snarled as he headed out of his cabin in full force. 

"For both our sakes, I hope it's real too," Tom claimed and followed. 

THE END.


End file.
